


Tangga Menuju Keabadian

by Jogag_Busang



Series: JASMINE: Puisi 2014 [10]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 05:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13874439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jogag_Busang/pseuds/Jogag_Busang
Summary: Pelan-pelan, aku menapak menuju kematian.





	Tangga Menuju Keabadian

_Kubuka mataku sembari menatap jauh_

_Ke sebuah ruang yang memberi warna hampa_

_Hanya setitik cahaya, menerangi siang dan malam_

_Detik tampak tidak berjalan sebagaimana mestinya_

_Harus kuubah pandanganku_

_Supaya tak lamur dalam menghantam waktu_

_Aku berada dakam sebuah kegamangan_

_Menunggu dengan rasa cemas yang tak terkira_

_Apakah boleh aku masuk ke dalam rumah suci itu?_

_Lalu, kuterpancing untuk memandang ke sekeliling_

_Orang-orang berjalan berduyun-duyun_

_Tampak menuju ke arah megahnya singgahsana_

_Ada yang berjalan memakai tongkat, memakai lentera sebagai penerangan, ada pula yang meraba-raba, bahkan ada yang berwajah beringas_

_Langkah demi langkah menyusuri undak-undak itu_

_Kumasih diam membisu di sini_

_Tiba-tiba satu dari rombongan itu jatuh berguling-guling_

_Susul-menyusul di belakangnya_

_Wajahnya yang mengerang kesakitan, menaruh iba_

_Tanganku bergerak untuk menolongnya_

_Namun, seperti ada kabut yang memisahkan kita_

_Satu keganjilan yang abstrak_

_Seorang kakek datang perlahan menghampiriku dan bertanya:_

“Ke mana gerangan tujuan kakimu?”

_Lantas aku mendadak ragu; bagaimana denganku?_

_Apakah aku akan bernasib sial seperti itu?_

_Jatuh dari atas sana tentulah menyakitkan_

_Dan dapatkah diriku mengikuti jejak bayang-bayang?_

_Sehingga aku maju selangkah_

_Menuruti apa isi batinku yang membuncah_

_Takut dan kalut terlalu kuat mewarnainya_

_Tanganku meremang, saat berhasil kudekap liling yang bersinar cemerlang_

_Kakiku gemetar, saat tangga yang kulampaui terasa panjang_

_Dan menit-menit tak berhenti berputar_

_Terus menggila berdzikir_

_Memohon keridhaan dari para pohon dan binatang_

_Agar kutak terjatuh tersungkur merenda muka garang_

_Dan masihkah ada secuil balasan?_

_Bila kutelah ternoda oleh mata kebenaran_

**Author's Note:**

> Puisi ini ditulis di desa Panggul, pada 03 Maret 2014. Terima kasih bagi yang telah membaca : )


End file.
